An Alliance Made
by samcarter34
Summary: Seeking aid in her plans, Morgana goes to the Mysterious and Reclusive High Priests of the Horned God for aid, there she meets a strange sorcerer by the name of Mordred. She feels a connections to Mordred, but must always be wary, for the High Priests are crafty, and every move they make may be as much against her as against Camelot. PoV jumps around a lot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so background info on this fic. Morgana has turned against Camelot, and Mordred is completely AU, Morgana has never met him before now. This would take place in season 5 I guess, since Arthur is king and Gwen is queen, though I won't be following the plot all that much. Aithusa is not allied with Morgana, since I didn't like that storyline since they didn't explain it at all. I know that they were imprisoned together, but they didn't expand on Aithusa's personality, and Morgana treated her like a friendly pet, which as anyone who has seen Kilgarrah would know, is not what a dragon is**

Morgana walked carefully to the lair of the Dochraid. Morgana did not enjoy meeting the ancient Hag face to face, the Dochraid gave of the stench of decay, but there was no denying that they were allies, and she needed aid. As she entered the ancient tree, she sensed the Dochraid awaken from behind her.

"To what do I owe this visit, Morgana?" The ancient creature's voice echoed through the hollow tree.

"I need you to tell me how to get through the barrier, and into Jalis."

The Dochraid looked at her, mouth agape.

"You cannot be serious Morgana, they would annihilate you the moment you passed through the barrier."

"So there is a way, you must tell, I must draw upon their aid."

"They will not give you their aid Morgana."

"We both serve the same beings."

"NO, you do not. You are a High Priestess, a servant of the Triple Goddess; you draw your powers from the Heavens. They are High Priests, servants of the Horned God; they draw their powers from the Earth. You have nothing in common with them. They will not see you as an ally, or as family. In their eyes, you would have been neither trustworthy, nor untrustworthy, but even that is impossible. No matter how much you deny your connection to him, Uther's blood runs through your veins. They will be able to sense it, and they will immediately see you as the offspring of the one who has seen so many beings of magic dead."

"If they can sense that Uther is the one who fathered me, then surely they'd be able to sense the magic within me,"

"Yes, but that will not secure yourself in a good position with them."

"I do not care, I must seek them out. Emrys stops me at every turn I take to try to topple Camelot and see the Pendragon line destroyed."

"SO BE IT!" The Dochraid stated with exasperation, "You cannot enter Jalis, the barrier can only be withdrawn from within the lands, only the High Priests can do it. However, there is a way to make yourself known to them, to contact them and ask them to lower the barrier and grant you entrance."

"How do I contact them?"

The Dochraid scrounged through a few of her things before revealing a small circular vial attached to a necklace.

"The barrier guarding Jalis is the Spirit World given physical form, to even touch is to enter the Sprit World, from which there is no return. That is why the barrier is impenetrable, inescapable. To use your magic to contact the High Priests on the other side, you will need to use something that allows you to cross to the Spirit World. The only doorways left to the Sprit World are the lake of Avalon and the Pool of Nemhain. While it would take all the water of both lakes to allow you to survive even touching the barrier, collecting water from both lakes to fill this vial will allow your magic to penetrate the barrier enough to allow the High Priests to become aware of you presence, and you may then communicate with them."

The Dochraid gave Morgana the vial, and as Morgana prepared to leave, the Dochraid felt to give one last warning.

"Before you go Morgana, know this; the High Priests' sense of honor and family applies only to themselves. They will greet you as sister, they will treat you like a friend, but it is only an act. They view only members of their own order as family, and they will not think it dishonorable in any way to betray you. Take great caution when dealing with them."

"Thank-you for your warning great Dochraid, be sure that I will head it well, I may require their aid, but I have no intention of dieing."

With that, Morgana left the ancient tree, and the Dochraid returned to her sleep.

**Camelot **

"You're sure it was her," Arthur asked the villager, praying that he was wrong.

"Yes majesty, there was no mistaking it. I was sneaking through the woods, hunting, when I came across the Lady Morgana kneeling over the lake. This was not any lake though sire, this was the Pool of Nemhain, 'tis a cursed lake. They say that it is a doorway to the otherside, nothing grows or lives in or near it."

"Do you know what she was doing?"

"I saw her put a strange hollow ball with a point on the end made of glass into the lake, fill it half-way up, then take it out. There was a string attached to it, so she put it around her neck then left. I would have try to subdue her, but with her being a sorceress and all…"

"No, you did the right thing coming to me with this, the only thing you would have achieved by attacking her would have been you death. Thank-you for this information, it may well have proven invaluable."

As soon as the villager was escoted from the throne room, Arthur went straight to Gaius.

"Have you heard of this vial or whatever it is she was using?"

"Yes sire, I believe I have, though I hope I am wrong. What he was describing sounds to me like the Tear of the Cailleach. I magical vial with a connection to the Spirit World."

"What kind of connection?"

"The Spirit World has five physical doorways to it that lie in this world, if the physical element that makes up all five of these doorways were to be placed into the Tear, then the person wielding it could come and go from the Spirit World as she pleased, could even resurrect the dead. It has been long lost, how Morgana managed to get it is beyond me."

"Are you saying that she could go to the Spirit World and bring back every sorcerer we've ever killed?"

"No sire, that there were once five doorways is true, but three of them have been permanently sealed away, only two remain. Morgana is not capable of gathering enough power to use the Tear at its full power. The best she could do is contact someone in the Spirit World, which does not make any sense for her to do, since Morgause no doubt made sure to pass all of the knowledge of the High Priestesses onto Morgana before her death. There is nothing she could learn from the dead."

At the mention of getting a message through, and ill feeling began to develop within Merlin, who had been told a tale by Kilgarrah not long ago about the Spirit World, and its influence on Earth.

"What if she's not trying to get a message to the Spirit World, but through it?"

Both Arthur and Gaius turned to Merlin, Gaius looking curious, Arthur looking skeptical.

"What are you going on about Merlin?"

Thinking quickly, Merlin made up a story, "Before I came here, a traveler came to my village, he stayed a few days and told some stories. One of the them was about a land called Jalis, that was said to be protected by an impenetrable barrier, when people stated that any barrier could be broken with enough force, he replied that this one could not be broken, because the natives of Jalis and grasped the afterlife tight, and hauled it to their realm to protect them. And it was impossible to defeat death."

Gaius looked shocked,

"Jalis, I had not though of that."

"Wait," Arthur stated, looking at his physician, "Your saying that his story is true, a group of sorcerers brought the Spirit World to this realm?"

"Not just any sorcerers sire, the High Priests of the Horned God, counterparts to the High Priestesses of which Morgana is a member. They were a very secretive group, and were said to have given the Spirit World physical form around the border of their lands. Such as barrier could not be breached since anyone who tried would immediately die, only the High Priests, who knew the spell that summoned it, could release the barrier. However, the Tear would allow Morgana to use her magic to send a message to the High Priests requesting access to Jalis."

"I am assuming that an alliance between her and them would be bad."

"If it were to occure sire, yes, servants of both of the Gods of Nature would be against you. However, the High Priests do not trust easily, they will sense Uther's blood in her, they may not even allow her to speak to them."

"That isn't a chance I can take, is she was at the pool, that leaves the lake, where is it."

"On the outskirts of the lands of Camelot sire, to the south."

"Merlin, rally the knights, then get the horses going we cannot allow Morgana to get the water from that lake.

**Lake of Avalon**

Morgana stood by the waters of the lake with the Tear of the Cailleach completed around her neck. She heard a sound and turned as a common villager walked up to her. However, as he did, his appearance changed, soon he was the sorcerer Alvarr.

"You delivered the message to Arthur I take it,"

"Of course Milady, he is on his way here now."

"Good, I've rallied a few surprises for him, some bandits, some rebels, anyone who is just waiting to show the King how much they adore him."

Alvarr smiled, then looked at the Tear, "Is it done yet?"

"Not yet," Morgana said, "I thought you would like to witness the ritual."

"The power of the Tear has not been summoned in 1,500 years, I would love to see it activated."

Morgana removed the Tear from around her neck, and held it up to the now twilight sky

Morgana began to chant her spell, and as it ended her eyes glowed like fire.

The Tear began to glow a very pale color, and a great moan was let lose from it. Translucent beings could be seen for a moment, before they left with the sound, leaving the Tear glowing silently.

Morgana turned to Alvarr, "When Merlin comes, grant him a proper greeting would you?"

Alvarr smiled, "I would be glad to. Good luck Milady, I pray that we meet again, it would not be a fitting end for you, murdered by the High Priests."

"They will do no such thing, not once they hear what I have to offer."

With that Morgana walked away towards her horse, mounted it an left.

Alvarr turned to the trees, and cast a spell allowing him to sense the being within the forest, there must have been four hundred felons within the woods, just waiting to kill Arthur and his men. Alvarr chuckled at that. He could sense Arthur and a group knights approaching. It was a rather large group, but not large enough to deal with everything stacked against him.

"Well Arthur, as they say, it's a good day to die."

**Well guys, what do you think? I've had this sort of idea kicking around for a while, and I have a pretty nice storyline imagined for Morgana and Mordred, who will be appearing in the next chapter. Hope you guys like it **

**Oh and by the way, I'm not going to be writing out the spells that the sorcerers use, I'm just going to say that they chanted the spell, because it actually takes a lot of time going online to find an English to Anglo-Saxon English translator and figuring out what they are actually going to be saying**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey Guys, here's chapter 2. Oh by the way, thanks to The Sword of Truth Series for giving me the idea for the barrier, and the Deltora series for the name Jalis.**

Merlin rode behind Arthur with an uneasy feeling; he felt like they were being watched. However, every time he tried to voice it to Arthur, Arthur told him to shut-up.

Suddenly, Merlin noticed what appeared to be a bandit taking aim with a crossbow.

"Arthur-"

"For the last time Merlin," Arthur exclaimed, turning around, "Shut-"

An arrow through right by Arthur and hit the back of his horse

As the horse reared its head and screamed, Merlin yelled, "What was that?" to Arthur, earning a glare in response.

Dozens of bandits and outlaws came pouring out of the forest, but none of them drew Merlin's attention, for he recognized one of them, at that was the person he was watching.

"Alvarr,"

Arthur and several of the knights looked to the man Merlin was looking at with fear.

"I'm afraid that you're all too late. Morgana has already been to the lake, and activated the Tear. She only sent me to lure you here in order kill as many of your knights as possible." For a brief moment his form flashed into the villager that informed Camelot of Morgana's plans, causing Arthur to groan.

Alvarr pointed is hand at Arthur and Merlin rushed and pulled Arthur to the ground as Alvarr cast his spell. The spell missed the king and servant, and hit one of the bandits that were fighting Percival.

"Watch where you're shooting your spells warlock!" One of the other bandits shouted

Arthur grabbed his sword and rushed Alvarr, who managed to draw his blade and began clashing with the King.

**The Border of Jalis, Near the Barrier**

Morgana stood by the barrier, it had taken long and fast riding to get here so quickly, but it was worth it.

Suddenly, Morgana had a vision:

In it, she saw Alvarr crossing blades with Arthur. Alvarr managed to knock Arthur down, but just as he prepared to land the finishing blow, an unseen force knocked Alvarr down, and caused his own blade to insert itself into his chest.

Morgana did not see who cast the spell, yet she knew from the magic itself that it was Emrys, which only necessitated an increase in the speed of her plans. She did not waste much time mourning Alvarr, she had not yet forgiven him for using her all those years ago. That betrayal was the one that lost her Merlin's trust, which was why he was suspicious of her when she returned after her time with Morgause. Nor did she appreciate his statement about her dying at the hands of the Priests.

'You should have taken your own advice about being careful' Morgana thought to herself.

Morgana walked up to the Barrier. She could feel the unnaturalness of it, this should not exist, and yet she could not help but be in awe of it. This was an example of the power of the Earth; a power she prayed would soon be on her side.

She held the Tear up to the Barrier and called upon its power.

She cast a spell of communication, and made her case,

"Great High Priests, I am Morgana, and I call upon your aid. A sorcerer named Emrys has aligned himself with the enemy of all magic, the Pendragons of Camelot. Please, I call upon you to aid me in their destruction, so that Magic can return to its proper place in the world."

There was a great groaning sound, not unlike the one emitted from the Tear, but much louder. A small portion of the Barrier dissolved for a spilt second, and Morgana found herself being pulled through it at light speed. The landscape disappeared, and suddenly Morgana found herself in a clearing surrounded by trees.

Twelve beings stood in a circle, surrounding her. All of them wore identical attire; black boots, pants, and a vest that had a hood, which was up, hiding their faces. Each of them also wore leather gloves. Each of the had a sheathed sword attached to their backs. There was a fire burning right in front of her.

"What deceit is this? You claim to be an enemy of the Pendragons, yet Pendragon blood flows through you veins. We must destroy her." The voice that spoke sounded ancient.

As the High Priests raised their hands and prepared to strike, Morgana screamed out

"Wait, yes it is true that Uther Pendragon is the man who fathered me, but he is not my father! I was born with magic, surely if you can sense my parentage, then you can sense that! I am a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, just as you are High Priests of the Horned God. I meant what I said when I said that I wanted Camelot destroyed and Magic returned to its true power."

The High Priests paused, then one by one lowered their hands.

"The Triple Goddess has marked her," on of the Priests said, this one sounded about her age, "Tell us sister, how is it you came across the Tear of the Cailleach?"

At the word sister, Morgana grew cautious, she remembered the Dochraid's warning, and felt that telling them this would somehow work against her.

"An ally gave it to me, one who would also see Camelot razed to the ground."

"She does not trust us," a Priest behind her spoke

"Of course she does not, if this ally told her how to find us, it probably also warned her of us."

"Then we are even, for we do not trust her," the ancient voice spoke again

The Priest standing directly in front of her walked forward,

"Uther has no magic, so it must be from you mother that you received it, what was her name?"

"Vivienne, my mother's name was Vivienne,"

At the mention of her mother's name, a stir went through the Council. The one that asked her how she got the Tear walked up to her. As he did, she noticed that there was a tattoo on his right arm. It was made up of strange symbols that linked together. The Symbols attached to images, one of them was a man with an upside-down crown above his head holding a dagger to a woman, who in turn was appeared to be throwing an infant towards what Morgana knew to be the Symbol of the Horned God. Morgana looked at it in wonder, the strange symbols connected that scene to others, one was a wolf's head surrounded in shadow, another an Aurora in the night sky.

'What could those mean?' Morgana thought.

The Pries in question removed his hood and spoke,

"I will help her. There is no denying that Uther is no friend to us, it would be better off for all that his line ends. If Camelot is ruled by his offspring, and this one has denied her connection to him, then by the destruction of the King, The Pendragon line will fall, and Magic shall be freed."

There was muttering amongst the other priests, but Morgana did not listen to them, she was to entrapped by the young Priest's appearance. His hair was dark like hers, wild looking grown down to his shoulders. His eyes were the exact same shade of green, and she felt a strange connection to him. Oddly, he seemed to have the same expression as her.

"Very well," The ancient sounding Priest said, "You may do as you will, but you alone. We will not aid you."

"I was not excepting you to brothers, this is my choice, and mine alone."

"I know your name, it is only fitting that you know mine sister, my name is…Mordred,"

Mordred, she though, that name sounded familiar, it echoed in the back of her very soul, yet she could not place it.

"I thank you for you aid Mordred, there is no way that Camelot will be able to withstand us both."

Mordred walked around the fire, and held out his hand, smiling. Morgana took it, and together they began to chant a spell of teleportation.

Just before the spell was finished, Morgana heard the ancient Priest speak on last time,

"May the Gods grant you good fortune, for you will need it against Emrys,"

Then Morgana and Mordred's eyes glowed, but Mordred's did not glow gold like hers, but a sulfuric yellow, then the land disappeared as their spell whisked them away.

**So, what did you guys think? Remember the tattoo part, that becomes important later on. Oh, and for Mordred's eye color when using magic, just think of the Sith's eye color**


End file.
